The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -2nd Sign-/Story Mode
This is the Episode Mode and Story Mode of the game, entries are updated at Random times. It will feature varied mini games and rhythm sections. Episode Mode - Final Boss List Rival Stage is Act 8, Act 9 the final boss. Special Act 10 will consist of either Emily (Console Version), Rhyme (If the final boss isn't it), Ballerina (Console Version), Lancelot (Revolution), Kiyo (Mighty) or Allegro (Revolution). *Sienna: Rhyme - Ballerina - Cadenza *Genesis: Melody - Blake - Allegro *Cadenza: Mondo - Genesis - Sienna *Blake: Rhyme - Reed - Mondo *Eliza: Rhyme - Joker - Jonathan *Jonathan: Rhyme - Eliza - Alto *Gavin: Rhyme - Perseus - Claudius *Zelda: Rhyme - Andromeda - Cassius *Rose: Rhyme - Orion - Maya *Mildred: Rhyme - Bell - Beltran *Shawn: Rhyme - Zelda - Lars *Roger: Rhyme - Anita - Letizia *Ameth: Rhyme - Vela - Freed *Jazz: Rhyme - Blake - Leon *Reed: Joker - Mondo - Rhyme *Melody: Genesis - Maya - Rhyme *Lucas: Rhyme - Ofelia - Cadenza *Wilhelm: Rhyme - Claudius - Cassius *Tristan: Rhyme - Reflect - Caesar *Orion: Rhyme - Vela - Rock *Adel: Rhyme - Gavin - Perseus *Mariya: Rhyme - Andromeda - Beltran *Odysseus: Rhyme - Orion - Irma *Mondo: Reed - Melody - Rhyme *Reflect: Rhyme - Tristan - Bell *Caesar: Rhyme - Maya - Tusk *Maya: Joker - Rhyme - Genesis *Perseus: Rhyme - Orion - Gavin *Andromeda: Rhyme - Ballerina - Zelda *Cassius: Caesar - Claudius - Cadenza *Aurelius: Rhyme - Letizia *Joker: Maya - Caesar *Ballerina: Mondo - Rhyme *Rhyme: Ballerina - Sienna *Bell: Mildred - Rhyme *Tusk: Rhyme - Maya *Lloyd: Rhyme - Jonathan *Rock: Rhyme - Blake *Anita: Rhyme - Roger *Vela: Rhyme - Orion *Claudius: Rhyme - Cassius *Ofelia: Rhyme - Lucas *Alto: Cadenza - Joker *Letizia: Sienna - Rhyme *Geminia: Blake - Rhyme *Leon: Blake - Rhyme *Freed: Perseus - Rhyme *Lars: Rhyme - Allegro *Beltran: Genesis *Jam: Rhyme *Irma: Rhyme *Allegro: Rhyme *Arc: Mildred *Kai: Mondo *Emily: Eliza *Lancelot: Blake *Kiyo: Sienna Act 1 Sienna Her Episode Mode of Act 1 is named Cease or Desist. Is about her travelling to the Nameless Town, Disctrict 11, which happened a bomb threat, however, that bomb threat didn't exist and all was a plan made by Rhyme to lure her into the Final Bout Stage, but it was too late and Sienna did go to that place, Mildred tries to explain to the others what really is happening to Sienna to her parents, and the first is unsure what is the real thing that is causing her to go, Caprice detects a stronger presence that forces Ameth and Roger to go following her in silence and cautious to see her movements, they later appear in scene saying that someone bigger than they expected lured her into a plan, Sienna was confused, when Roger was defeated trying to stop this confusing battle, Ameth feels a strange presence, a light makes Sienna to disappear, then she enters to Final Bout which looks like a Cinema now, Rhyme explains to her that the fight is going to test her might, despite her efforts, she didn't defeat Rhyme, but transforms into a mech-like creature, and images of a duel between her in Type-Y and the Mech who is supposed to be of Rhyme's are shown, with the first being defeated by the latter. She ends in the Hospital in a coma, tears are seen in her dull eyes of unhappiness, and a male singing voice is on Sienna's head is heard. Genesis Her Episode Mode of Act 1 is named Red like Hot-Blood, Black like Darkness. Cadenza Her Episode Mode of Act 1 is named At last, Someone insaner than me. Cadenza is in her usual mood, however, worried about the situation about Anthem's supposed arrival. She, Reed and Melody go outside of the Purgatory and arrived to the earth instead to find hints about the secret, however. She first finds Joker, interfering with her plans, her friends try to calm her out after seeing blue eyes on her. Joker says it is interesting, that they might be her real 'eyes', after all. Joker's friends appear (Mondo and Genesis), to at first give an analysis of the battle, however, Mondo came for another thing, testing Cadenza's motives, what she really is aside of being a 'servant', Cadenza apparently really wants to save the world at cost of many losing lives, like herself before then, Mondo likes her point of view, but however, he feels that there is something that feels strange about Cadenza, and the two proceed to go to the Otherworld to fight. After the fight, she takes down her glasses Silently and processes to chain Mondo in her Golden Teeth, with Golden, pointy chains. Cadenza wants to resolve some sensible questions about her true origins. Void appears answering them, one of these is that the memories that she has are fake in this time, but somehow true in another; Her original self died after no one loved and about her like the selfish people it existed, and the other was, she is the repressed evil and hatred of Sienna Travers. Meaning that she isn't fully a 'new' person, but rather it's 'evil that never was', that's why the blue eyes, her real color. Cadenza was shocked and smiles insanely to the point that she wants to kill him. She retires leaving Mondo chained, but the latter disappeared. And now Cadenza questions herself, and what she wants to really be. Blake His Episode Mode of Act 1 is named Song of Hope. Blake was recruited by Anita Falcon to take down a mysterious man who attacked people in the Imperial City, with the assistance of his neighbor Rose Belladonna, and his 'sister' Jazz Milford, he goes first for searching answers in Central City as he finds Wilhelm and Tristan, who welcome them, Blake asks what they want from him, and Wilhelm says that he's led in a trap, then, a female robot appears, introducing herself as Reflect, a new project from the Military, after a tough fight, Blake tries to save Reflect from a malfunction, he did, but she feels dizzied. Jazz received a call from Anita, saying that there is a presence in somewhere near them, an otherworldly one, Rose wants to go with him, but he prefers to go alone. He later encounters Rhyme, the troublemaker, before they fight, Rhyme asks why he wants to save. After the battle, Blake can't go against Rhyme, and the latter shows the actions that he did in the alternate timeline, after Rhyme retires bored in dust, Blake is uncapable to see those things, however, after word of support from his family, he starts to sing a song then he's freed of his mental darkness. Eliza Her Episode Mode of Act 1 is named Devilish Sister. Eliza is in her mood like every other day, except for a thing, she was being told once, that her father Ron was still alive, and she never stopped to think about his whereabouts, so she proceeds to go in adventure to seek answers, she first encounters a masked lady named Zeta Sextus, who prefers to call herself Cassius, she did sparse the rumor about Ron being alive, however, she indicates that his place from what he's confined is unknown. Eliza must fight Cassius against her will because the latter is apparently lying. After the fight, Cassius see that the daughter of Ron is stronger than she expected and she retires without a word, Eliza ends teleported in a mysterious light to the Final Bout stage. Eliza was angered because she wanted answers, Rhyme appears in all its charm, and convinces Eliza that what she is doing is useless. After the battle, Eliza suffered a lot of attacks while Rhyme was untouched, Rhyme offers her an opportunity to find her father at cost of being its 'slave', Eliza sees the actions that she has done in the other timeline, and she turns into a Indigo aura and her mesmerized eyes are shown, she has an inhuman mentality now and a evil grin is back. Jonathan His Episode Mode of Act 1 is named Knight of Broken Armor. Jonathan is trying to find answers about the mysterious bomb threat that invaded Nameless. Lloyd calls to him and he told to him that there is a bigger threat than the bomb one in the abandoned Darktown, from unknown origin, so he went to the place, but suddenly he encounters the White bros. Luke and Ofelia in the abandoned city. He is surprised for their presence, Luke tells to him that he is running into a trap made by a bigger being, Ofelia warns Jonathan about to go into the place, that the threat is powerful enough to kill him. He says will all due respect that he'll not stop until he finds answers, Luke is forced to fight him. After Luke's defeat, Ofelia hugs him. And they are scared because they are feeling the same presence in a stronger scale, Jonathan says that he will face it and his spirit is known for never giving up nor stopping so early. Then he is sent to Final Bout, which the threat, known as Rhyme, gleefully welcomes him, and it talks about Sienna's 'supposed destiny' to him. After the battle, Jonathan is tired, and Rhyme retires saying that he's a failure of a family member, that he came late, however, Jonathan is angry to himself because of this, but when he sees his happy moments, he breaks the chains, but receives a call from Lloyd that Sienna is in the hospital, he will try to avenge his half sister. Gavin His Episode Mode of Act 1 is named Collision. Zelda Her Episode Mode of Act 1 is named Shadow Maiden. Rose Her Episode Mode of Act 1 is named Black Rose. Mildred Her Episode Mode of Act 1 is named Emotionless Scientist. Shawn His Episode Mode of Act 1 is named No longer a Joke. Roger His Episode Mode of Act 1 is named Captain Nothing. Ameth Her Episode Mode of Act 1 is named Magic Maid. Jazz Her Episode Mode of Act 1 is named Warrior of Solitude and Friendships. Reed His Episode Mode of Act 1 is named Eyes of Heaven and Hell. Melody Her Episode Mode of Act 1 is named Broken Mirror. Lucas His Episode Mode of Act 1 is named Thinking that is not a real Person. Wilhelm His Episode Mode of Act 1 is named Requiem Machine. Tristan His Episode Mode of Act 1 is named Broken. Orion His Episode Mode of Act 1 is named Prince with Blood lust. Adel His Episode Mode of Act 1 is named Savior from the Darkness. Mariya Her Episode Mode of Act 1 is named Investigations Part I. Odysseus His Episode Mode of Act 1 is named Investigations Part II. Mondo His Episode Mode of Act 1 is named Zero to Hero. Reflect Her Episode Mode of Act 1 is named A.L.I.C.E.. Caesar His Episode Mode of Act 1 is named A man from Another Past. Maya Her Episode Mode of Act 1 is named Harbinger of Destruction. Perseus His Episode Mode of Act 1 is named Stronghold. Andromeda Her Episode Mode of Act 1 is named Dancer in the War. Cassius Her Episode Mode of Act 1 is named Deadly Blue. Rhyme Previews Act 2. Act 2 Sienna Her Episode Mode of Act 2 is named Golden Heart of Light. Genesis Cadenza Blake Eliza Jonathan Gavin Zelda Rose Mildred Shawn Roger Ameth Jazz Reed Melody Lucas Wilhelm Tristan Orion Adel Mariya Odysseus Mondo Reflect Caesar Maya Perseus Andromeda Cassius Aurelius Joker Ballerina Rhyme Its Episode Mode of Act 3 is named Death Bliss. Bell Tusk Lloyd Rock Anita Vela Claudius Ofelia Alto Letizia Geminia Leon Freed Lars Emily Previews Act 3. Act 3 Sienna Genesis Cadenza Blake Eliza Jonathan Gavin Zelda Rose Mildred Shawn Roger Ameth Jazz Reed Melody Lucas Wilhelm Tristan Orion Adel Mariya Odysseus Mondo Reflect Caesar Maya Perseus Andromeda Cassius Aurelius Joker Ballerina Rhyme Bell Tusk Lloyd Rock Anita Vela Claudius Ofelia Alto Letizia Geminia Leon Freed Lars Beltran Jam Irma Allegro Its Episode Mode of Act 3 is named Light Anthem. Ragnar, known by many as Allegro, the Light Anthem. Sees what its darker counterpart Rhyme is doing, dismissing anything about human life despite its own thoughts, but it must partake the battle for itself to avoid Rhyme to destroy the World and stop causing more chaos. But first, it wants to go with a boy that it is interested in. It encounters Blake Snider, the chosen one for it to fight with the trinity. Blake says why he is chosen over others, Allegro says that he has something that any of the heroines lack according to it; honest kindness, so it challenges him to a battle, after Allegro's Victory, Blake warns it that Rhyme is dangerous, however, it replies with a comeback saying that Rhyme and it are one of the same god, they are Anthem, it got separated because of humans' desire of war, but the chosen one remains. Facing Rhyme, its twin sibling, the latter saying that it was surprised that it got a body from a person. Allegro reveals that the person it got the body is the sister Luna, Rhyme got amazed, saying that brothers shall kill each other, after Rhyme's defeat, Allegro proceeds to do a cold-blooded torture in it with the whip, to the point of choking, and oddly, Rhyme likes it, Allegro may like to be hurt too, it says that is not time to pleasing it and goes away. Dr. Arc Kai Emily Her Episode Mode of Act 3 is named Kaiser Fontaine goes Beyond the Fate. Emily is on her next mission, to found Ron Sampson to arrest him, followed by a blue butterfly, she ends finding Jam Winchester, another agent from other district who guides her to Eliza Sampson, Ron's daughter, she wants a battle against her to show answers about the criminal, with the latter talking about what she really wants to do. The Kaiser states that she wants to end all the crimes possible in the world but also fighting a stronger opponent, that opponent is her rival and best friend, Vanessa. A blue butterfly appears as she talks about her unsure future, and she swears as a Police Agent that she will take down every Wanted enemy, however, Eliza questions her Black and White vision about things, that not all people are nor good nor evil, Emily knows about that, but is blinded by the job, however, she didn't succeed in her mission, but rather, found an interesting challenge to herself that she must take... Lancelot His Episode mode of Act 3 is named Bright Darkness. Lancelot is walking with his bass bag to the city of Luxendria to find what band will play next. He first encounters Rose, who is surprised by the fact that the vocalist of "Blood Nails" is here, Lancelot of course he's flustered by the comment. He later goes to Blake Snider, saluting him out of respect, Lancelot admires him for the energy in his performances, and Blake praises Lancelot for not hiding his powers and trying to make things different than trying to be stereotypical, he sprouts his wings confessing his true heritage, Blake doesn't feel any scary stuff, in fact he says that Lancelot is a kind-hearted person who needs to be understood, after defeating Blake, Lancelot and him will make a duet in a Live House, joined by Rose, Jazz, and some other ladies, but later they feel embarrassed due to many "go shirtless" requests, sharing a thing in common at least, "trying to please the fangirls". Kiyo His Episode Mode of Act 3 is named The Eyes of Future Death in Another Place. Kiyo was in Japan, but ends suddenly appearing into Schiel, a country from another world, trying to clear all the confusion, he first fights Genesis, she sees interesting stuff in his eyes, predicting death, while Genesis lost to him, Kiyo wants answers, but Genesis has nothing to say in the matter, after this, he runs and he founds Sienna. After a little chatting, they fight. When ending his duel against her, thanking her for a worth battle, however, he states that he must end a thing first, killing the Vampires to save her friend (Twilight) from her own Bloodlust, Sienna enjoyed the duel, and tells him that after ending his deal with his own business they will fight again. Later, a red moon appears in the night after the fight, and Kiyo walks holding his Satsugai-sha and his kitchen knife, thinking about that there are more threats and stronger enemies to face after ending the Vampire curse, such as himself. Alexa Her Episode Mode of Act 3 is named During the Training of the Last Fire. Alexa, being in Elaine and Ari's secret custody without any of her family, friends and loved ones knowing about that. Is having a special mission that requires her presence, it is about stopping a World Destruction plan set by a wannabe who apparently has a god complex. Alexa goes first to Cadenza, the one who hired them, searching for answers about what threat they are facing, and it confesses that the enemy they are about to face isn't a joke, but an actual god and is Dark Anthem, Rhyme. Elaine and Ari are both amazed by the fact that the Anthem myth even exist, Alexa states that she will fight every enemy, and she goes forth to the Final Bout Scenario due to the fact that it is their objective, Rhyme is amazed by the fact that people of other times are coming due to time interventions, Ari tells to Rhyme that it and Allegro are the responsibles of altering the time, Elaine asks Rhyme what is the motivation for destroying humanity, after Rhyme'seclaration that humans are bastards, Alexa tells to Rhyme that despite the evil humanity it has, doesn't agree that all of them are cruel, after defeating it, she gets back to her time and the two scientists ask if she is prepared to face the Black Moon, Alexa says yes, and goes with her red cape through the city, with the detector bypass. Story Mode The Cast Note: Despite the list, characters can appear in other stories. Every Story *The Narrator *Nicholas D' Arcy *Fernanda Santos *Anthem (Any form) Light Side/Sienna's Arc *'Main Character': Sienna Travers *'Main Villain': Rhyme *'Supporting Cast': Mainly the fully human characters. *#Blake Snider *#Eliza Sampson *#Jonathan Travers *#Zelda Grayson *#Gavin Albain *#Rose Belladonna *#Mildred Albain *#Shawn Grayson *#Jazz Milford *#Aurelius Kruger *#Wilhelm Krone *#Tristan Cruz *#Roger Masters *#Ameth *#Geminia *#Francine Travers/Shade Prism 2 *#Ron Sampson *#Brent Lenoir *#Marcus "Mark" Holley *#Caprice Santana Dark Side/Genesis' Arc *'Main Character': Genesis *'Main Villain': Beltran Camus *'Supporting Cast': Mainly her alliance and some others. *#Mondo Kitsch *#Joker *#Maya Akatsuki/Harbinger *#Ballerina *#Odysseus *#Mariya Azarova *#Freed Lenoir *#Lucas White *#Ofelia White *#Letizia Fen Ling *#Reflect *#Anita Falcon *#Adel Albain *#Jam Winchester *#Kai *#Madame Guile *#Antiphon *#Mr. K *#Irene Castle *#Dr. Arc Neutral Side/Cadenza's Arc *'Main Character': Cadenza *'Main Villain': Zeta Sextus/Cassius/Camilla *'Supporting Cast': Those involved with time travelling and others. *#Reed *#Melody *#Alto *#Orion *#Perseus *#Andromeda *#Vela *#Rock Snider *#Claudius *#Leon Mercury *#Geoffrey Bell *#Lloyd Flynn *#Caesar *#Tusk *#Mu Duodecimus *#Maxima Firestone *#Martha Snider/Shade Prism 1 *#Edwina Castle *#Luigi *#Rain Final Story *'Main Character': The three heroines plus Blake Snider *'Main Villain': Anthem *'Supporting Cast': Everyone of the three above with the exception of some in-game deaths. *#Cosmos *#Chaos *#Ash *#Cornelius Falcon *#Dr. Bane *#Sara Milford *#Irma Sierra *#Lars Jagger *#Divine *#Arche *#Cyrus *#Luna *#Ragnar-Allegro *#Ballerinas and Ballerinos Crew Prologue The prologue involves the President Mark Holly of Linoa giving a speech about a state of emergency due to the Anthem threat, and the peace treaty between the World of Arcana and the Earth, to make an alliance to destroy the godly threat, then, the protagonists are walking to a concert-like stage to face against four evil people that they are apparently, Anthem's followers. Madame Guile and Antiphon are talking about the previous game story and humorously criticized the writers for the story being short and unexciting. Light Side/Sienna's Arc Sienna's story side missions involves doing heroic actions. Missions Song of Hope feat. Training session! This mission consists in following the rhythm of the titular song. Bosses 1st boss: Rogue Chimera This creature takes the appearance of a Chimera, the title “Rogue” means that it actually escaped and has free will, its attacks consists in breathing fire, grabbing its rivals and can use its Snake “tail”, its weaknesses are long-ranged attacks in longer distances. 2nd boss: Debonair Beast Debonair is the name of a female-looking beast that hates children and childish characters in general. Her power consists in eating children to be stronger, rumored that in her vital organs are full of poison, but unlike Beltran, she is not “invincible” and can be killed, she is based in a Lamia. 3rd boss: Geminia, the near perfect Clone It is basically Super Geminia, with the difference that she has no dialogue in battle and just keeps on charging her “Automata” gauge faster than the playable form. 4th boss: Paranoia Despite the name, the boss is unrelated. Based in the copy stuff, you must destroy the clones first then the original appears bigger. It has many long ranged attacks and looks like a normal mech, until the final one, resembles more of a crystalline monster. 5th boss: Rhyme –Night Fighter– or Sienna –Type-Y Ragnarok– (Note: You can choose either the heroine or the antagonist, regardless of the results, is the same.) This boss is actually either short or long depending of the character you choose, the fight is between Sienna and Rhyme which is unfair, for Sienna, you can select Blake, Jonathan and Eliza as allies in a three vs one fight, for Rhyme, you get a stronger HP bar and more defense. 6th boss: The Alphabet dancer (Note: Sienna not available until Chapter 7, Music-themed boss) This boss is a lanky-looking mech who just likes to dance! And you must follow his dance sequences to avoid more remorseless destruction. 7th boss: Black Phoenix (Note: Only you can select Mechs with good speed or durable flying) The game resembles a shooting game, against a mechanical dark themed flying bird. 8th boss: Allegro (This is part of Sienna’s “dream world” A.K.A. The Purgatory) In Sienna’s dream world, it appears to be a ray of light, it transforms into a humanoid and androgynous character, whose name is Allegro, it wants to test and wake up Sienna from her Sadness, she actually gets a bonus for the fight. 9th boss: Mermaid Drive - Climax (Note: This is a Racing/Shooting level) Jam Winchester and Sienna Travers are running against the time and shooting the enemies with a Rally-Formula 1-esque hybrid vehicle with a familiar system. When ending the race, Sienna sports a new uniform and proceeds to run to fight Rhyme. 10th and final boss: Rhyme and Night Fighter (You can select every teammate except Geminia and Rhyme) A Final Duel against the Dark God, it will show how powerful it is in ground, and it teases how Sienna or the heroes became powerful in that shorter time. When defeated, it proceeds to explode and disappear… for now. Dark Side/Genesis' Arc Genesis' story side missions involves hunting. Missions Bosses 1st boss: Red Runner Mayhem Red Runner is a very fast monster that can use many cutting weapons to attack her enemies while frequently outruns its opponents, unless it crushes with a building, which it’ll get dizzied for five to fifteen seconds (depending in the difficulty) in which can be attacked without any problems. 2nd boss: Harbinger Phantom (Note: Only Ballerina and Super Mondo are playable as a Duo, but Mondo lacks the proper Super Powers) This specter takes Harbinger’s form and looks more or less demonic or phantasmagoric than the usual. The difference that is very slow but hits hard as usual. Harbinger is a Black Knight looking monster, but H. Phantom looks White. 3rd boss: Cyberian – Saint Metal (Note: Assists use Unlimited, human characters only.) This boss has an anagram of the rest of the nineteen Arcana Warriors, including summons, weapon attacks and tricks. Its weakness consists in a Mirror-like gem on its belly. 4th boss: Cyberian – Poison Soldiers This particular set of mini bosses are sequential and follow a pattern of attacks. One is a giant poison creature, the second is a lanky and fast poison creature, the third is a fat one that rolls, and the fourth one is a small one. 5th boss: Beltran Camus and the Fog (Note: You can use Genesis only, while Assist use is infinite) Beltran Camus is not a joke; this guy will use his poison powers, but this time, his defenses will consist in disappear in between the fog, but however, you can use the Super Aura to get advantage. (You can defeat your enemy in just one set of combos due to his low self-defense and HP) 6th boss: Kai – The Traitor (Note: Mondo acquired Super Blue, Race against time.) Kai, female second tier of the house of swords, tried to assassinate Maya, justifying her action as an order from the highest authorities. She will use her speed to try to go against Maya and Harbinger. When defeated it was all a fake because Kai was a bully to her. 7th boss: Harbinger (Note: Joker acquired Super Yellow, shooting game.) Poor Maya is in a Problem, now she is turned into Harbinger. She has extremely dangerous attacks, such as summoning instead from the book, from her own head, and that makes her feel dizzy, so take this as advantage. Joker's gun and laser summons are essential. 8th boss: The Punisher Solomon (Note: You can play as villain Beltran and the human characters) Solomon resembles an angelic creature, but is in fact, one of the servants of Beltran’s army of monsters like the Poison Soldiers before him, he’s obedient to Beltran’s order and is his second-in-command, his angelic-like attacks consists in using his wings. For some reason it’s against his lord. 9th boss: Mia Valentine Phantom (Note: Genesis acquired Super Red) Genesis’ former life appears as one of Beltran’s machinations, she is seen as a short-range fighter. Her appearance consists in being brown haired and yellow eyed (In the Japanese her eyes are covered in sunglasses, due to different cultures), petite woman, dressed in gothic attributes, she will use many shadow attacks. 10th and final boss: Beltran and Poison Blast (Note: You can use every character recruited except for Beltran) Beltran’s final form consists in himself on his own mech going crazy and ultimately insane. The difference from the Fog fight, it is that the floor is poison, and unless you fly in the mech, it will slowly drain your gauge bar. Aside of that, he’ll summon the same Poison Soldiers as in Scene 4. Neutral Side/Cadenza's Arc Cadenza's story side missions involve searching for answers. Missions Bosses 1st boss: Skull Head: Headbanger Headbanger is a Huge body with a Skull face, and all he does is headbaning his head a lot, however, it can produce aura attacks, the way to defeat him is pretty simple, he’s not immune to Special and Fantastic Combos. 2nd boss: Guardians Machine 1: War Tank (Note: Assist use Unlimited) This machine is a War Tank, one that has the highest technology available, can rotate in 360° despite the 2D restrictions. When you break the shields before it attacks, it is easily defeated. It will explode at the end so when the player has low life, it means double K.O. 3rd boss: Alto a.k.a. Polaris Raiden Alto has some tricky attacks on his arsenal; it is based in his future Super Incarnation in Mighty ''it can use all his cutting attacks from his baton turned Katana, but can also unleash cutting slashes faster than in his normal, other form. However, it has unlimited Super Aura, so be careful. 4th boss: Leon Mercury and Star Saber Leon shows that what he is got. He’s fast, strong and has huge defenses; however, he tends to jump a lot of times to do his aerial attacks. And also got some extra, exclusive attacks that involve him in his mech, when he’s almost at his defeat, he’ll attack only in his mech and nothing else. 5th boss: Cassius and Brutus (Note: Caesar, Claudius, Tusk or Cadenza only, Super Aura Unlimited and Assist use Unlimited) A two-in-two battle against two members of the Number Soldiers. Cassius will be the faster one, and Brutus the slowest, both are short ranged so use long ranged attacks for their advantage, however, if one is defeated, the battle is over by default. (In story, Brutus dies, regardless of the results). 6th boss: Divine – Mech form (Note: This battle is timed, Man vs. Mecha) Divine will test the might of the others to defeat the creator, so he transforms in his huge, menacing and his true mecha form. He will use every attack related to Light such as lasers, etc. However, if a character has a dark attribute, it will have more advantage for the hero side, because he fears Dark powers and will be blind and dizzied for seconds. 7th boss: Cyberian – Ghost Viking Returns (Note: Only Gallia Kingdom Characters, Perseus or Orion can’t be defeated.) A giant who uses his Axe to destroy the ground and despite his size, he can jump, however, the difference from the ''Arcana Warriors''version is that he is bigger, faster and stronger than in his original incarnation and looks more or less phantom-ish. 8th boss: Nemesis Install or Knight-Warrior Ragnarok (Note: Only Cadenza, Melody and Reed / Andromeda, Vela and Cassius can participate) The legendary warrior Ragnarok or Nemesis Install were recently unveiled and shown, however, since they are first time that they transformed. Cadenza as Ragnarok is slower, but can defeat the enemy in one combo, Sienna as Nemesis is fast but susceptible to a one-hit defeat if she’s too weaken up. 9th boss: Guardians Machine 2: Military Mecha Ensemble (Note: This level is timed) Nine distinct Military Machines are in sequence to attack the heroes, those are just conventional Military Machines, and however, these are mysteriously overpowered for a reason not specified yet. The list is generally ground vehicles such as a battle tank, anti-aircraft, a war plane, etc. 10th and final boss: Cassius the Sixth Avenger (Note: You can play as every character recruited in this story, with the exception of Cassius) Cassius is about to tell Cadenza that She’s Sienna, and will use this for her advantage, however, the friends that she encountered stated that Cassius lost her friend, but she tells later that she doesn’t care about that in battle, she will use her Super Form skills and Super Aura, but her weaknesses are Fantastic Combos, after the end, she dies for her uselessness and proceeds to auto-kill herself with “Poison Kiss”. Final Story NOTE: Every character from the previous phases is included, with the addition of some of the newcomers to fill the already deceased or inactive characters in the previous in-game stories. Missions Rhythm Stunt: The Light Princess and the Dark Emperor The character's must help in creating a Music Video for Blake and Leon's duet: ''The Light Princess and the Shadow Emperor. Conditions of the Mission: Pass the Video Clip Mini Game successfully, bonus point with at least with three stars to above. *Directed by: Marty Sam (Mondo Kitsch) *Casting Choices and Stunts by: Lars Jagger *Costume Desgin by: Rose Belladonna, Irma Sierra, Martha Snider Characters *Light Princess: The Princess with very long Red and brown hair and Blue Eyes and she's dressed with a white battle attire with long jacket. Portrayed by Sienna Travers (Stand-in for Sara Milford due to the latter's sickness) *Shadow Emperor: A white-haired young man with Yellow eyes and dressed in a king-like armor. Portrayed by Blake Snider. *Dark Princess: Light Princess' Rival, she has short Blue and Black hair and Red eyes. Portrayed by Rose Belladonna. *Thunder King: Shadow Emperor's Rival. A Green haired man with Purple eyes. Portrayed by Leon Mercury. *Shadow Emperor's Servants: Two guys who are the guards of the Shadow Emperor. Portrayed by Shawn Grayson and Lucas White. *Light Princess' Companions: Two ladies who follow the Light Princess. Portrayed by Eliza Sampson and Jazz Milford. *Assassin: A man who tries to kill the Light Princess. Portrayed by Lars Jagger. *Gray Witch: A witch with Blonde hair and Green eyes who wants her sister (Dark Princess) to marry the Shadow Emperor. Portrayed by Irma Sierra. Plot: Light Princess, a beautiful lady whose kingdom is in the "poor" side, and her two friends are walking to the lake, while Shadow Emperor is observing her and trying to get her attention. However, an Assassin is stalking the princess to kill her, while other opponents such as the Thunder King who wants also the Light Princess attention, and a woman called Dark Princess game, out of jealously wants to make Light Princess a miserable life. Bosses 1st boss: The Protector of the Gates – Inferno Master: Murciélago (Note: Air Shooting Battle) Murciélago looks like a Vampire mech hybrid, in fact; it has black blood and uses it for its advantage, however, its weakness is that he’ll crush with a huge wall and then it’s the opportunity to attack. 2nd boss: Lars Jagger and Irma Sierra (Note: Duo battle, Regardless of you win and lose, the result is still tied. Later is a rhythm mini-game) These two appear in the game for the first time, one is a friend of Sienna and the other is a ki-martial arts user. Lars will use his attacks to trick its opponents, Irma will use the brute force instead, if one of them are defeated first, it will sleep, and the last one it will show a dizzied animation. 3rd boss: The FEAST Saga Final bosses Ensemble with Cosmos and Chaos. (Note: Timed battle in harder difficulties.) This contains every final boss fought (except for Genesis in the original Fight it Out! Replaced by Maxima Firestone’s Megalomania Fire Stone pilotless, and Mondo is changed for Void Arcana Warriors wise) in sequence: FEAST Comet (pilotless), Diva Machina, Deus Ex Machina (Venus), Megalomania Fire Stone, Void Flesh, White Void Monster, Deus Ex Machina (Mars mech form) and Harbinger (clone). And later, Two robot creatures, named Cosmos and Chaos, will fight later. 4th boss: Blake Snider (?) and Super Rhyme (Note: Super Aura unlimited, 3 in 1 battle) Hey! Blake, wait, why is he acting strange, right? It is because it is Anthem possessing him. Instead of his usual true blue aura, it is Black. And he’ll use all of his copied attacks. In the ending he’ll return back to his senses and then Super Rhyme, taking Geminia’s dead body and transforming into its final corrupted form, with the fusion of the four gods: Arche, Divine, Harbinger and Void. 5th and final boss: Anthem of the Feast (Note: Timed mission in the harder difficulties. Every recruited character can be used -default team will be Sienna-Genesis-Cadenza-, infinite assist, infinite Super Aura, Characters can stop time.) Anthem of the Feast is the final combined form of the mentioned in the previous boss, however, without Void’s presence due to its traitorous air of presence and its form in the process became deformed, damaged and very eldritch inspired, it will use every attack and summon possible, so be careful. Its defeat will cause a grand explosion and everything will be white. 6th and true final boss: Heroines Trinity (Note: Regardless of the result of your chosen one, canon winner is Sienna, but animation of other winners can be shown. No assist, no Super Aura, infinite time, full gauge, 1 vs 2, later a Rhythm game.) After changing the world back to optimism, hope recovered and the thing is resolved. This battle consists in Sienna, Genesis and Cadenza going all out in one last brawl to make the final battle more meaningful, the three are supported by their sidekicks, family and friends but also loved ones. No Super forms, just their old Mechs and themselves. However, this happened in a dream. Final Fates The general consensus is that Anthem restarted the time back after they fusion, giving birth to a new timeline. *Sienna is with her family celebrating new years. *Genesis is taking care of her family and reveals she has another one in the way. *Cadenza doesn't exist anymore, and is a vague memory. *Blake plays in his concert remembering his friends. *Eliza is with her family and Aurelius defeating thugs. *Jonathan is with Zelda investigating about the secrets of the world. *Gavin is in the school celebrating the graduates, Jazz included. *Zelda is investigating with Jonathan. *Rose follows Blake as the manager and sheds a tear. *Mildred is monitoring her friends Caprice, Shawn, with a face of seriousness. *Shawn wins a game championship and celebrates it with Caprice. *Roger offers a wedding ring to Ameth. *Ameth accepts the ring. *Jazz celebrates her graduation with Gavin and the teachers. *Reed is alongside Alto and Melody in the Purgatory playing his guitar. *Melody is seen dancing at the music. *Lucas is studying a book while looking at his sister. *Wilhelm writes a mail to a friend called Rachel. *Tristan is alongside a freed Alice and Sebastian. *Orion is celebrating the wedding between Perseus and Andromeda. *Adel is Celebrating a new Wrestling championship, with support of Freed and Letizia. *Mariya is seen sleeping in her free day. *Odysseus is now the manor's Butler and goes to wake up Mariya. *Mondo is shocked with Genesis' news. *Reflect is deactivated, waking up Alice. *Caesar returns back with Tusk in the past. *Maya is now the gate's guardian alongside Grim. *Perseus is marrying Andromeda. *Andromeda marries Perseus. *Zeta Sextus dies in a tragic attempt. *Aurelius is with Eliza's family. *Joker is leading the Arcana forces. *Snow the ballerina is dancing alongside the other Ballerinos. *Bell is writing a report about timelines. *Tusk is back with Caesar. *Lloyd is in the military graduation with Cornelius and Anita. *Rock is supporting his Son's career as his bodyguard alongside Martha. *Anita is telling the graduates. *Vela gives the rings to the newlyweds. *Claudius retires since he has nothing to do anymore. *Ofelia wins another gold medal in gymnastics. *Alto is in the purgatory, thinking about something he vaguely knows. *Letizia is with Freed to support Adel's victory. *Geminia died after Super Rhyme's absorption. *Leon is with Eliza and her parents plus Aurelius. *Freed is celebrating Adel's victory with Letizia. *Lars is with Irma cheering up about new years with Jam and Mr. K. *Beltran Klein wakes up from the lab and doesn't remember anything. *Jam is celebrating in Irma's manor. *Dr. Arc passed away after misuse of Black Blood. *Kai died after the battle against Mondo. *Emily talks with Vanessa about her hardest job in a while. *Kiyo returns back to his place, and is greeted by Reisuke. *Lancelot is with his family at least, and as usual Keith gives the cold shoulder. *Alexa Maxwell gets back to her time and appears in certain place. *Anthem rests back to its real appearance, and in peace. Category:Article stubs Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Articles under construction Category:Sub pages